


Fresh Brewed Coffee

by OfLaceAndGoggles



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLaceAndGoggles/pseuds/OfLaceAndGoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing I wrote, set in the “A Little Less Sixteen Candles” universe. Warning for slight language. Imported from one of my RP tumblrs, Originally written October 1st, 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Brewed Coffee

Pete could feel the tension in his shoulders growing, but he ignored it as he reached for probably what is his fifth cup of “coffee”. Coffee laced with the artificial blood Patrick had created. The caffeine didn’t do much for him, as it only lasted for about ten minutes before wearing off. But Pete refused to sleep until Mikey came back. Gerard told him to ‘Just calm down, Mikey will come home alright. He just got delayed’. Pete’s shoulders were one massive knot of muscle as he hunched over the table, hiding in one of Mikey’s hoodies. Had he still been human, he would have just called his boyfriend and gotten it over with. But as this new monster, he could only worry that his fragile, human Mikeyway would get hurt if he stayed out too long without someone to watch out for him. 

"Hey. Did you have your cocktail today?" Gerard’s "mother hen" voice broke the silence.

Pete only grunted in response when Andy came up behind him, rubbing at his shoulder. “Pete. You have to calm down. You’re getting wound up about nothing. Mikey’s gonna be fine.”

He ignored Hurley and looked across the dark warehouse to where Patrick and Joe sat, explaining the way the net guns worked to Ray and Frank. Pete always felt empty without Mikey there. But Mikey had to go alone. He had some shit to take care of. 

And refused to let Pete come with him. He was a goddamned vampire now, how could he be unhelpful? Shouldn’t have let him go alone. What if William or Brendon got him? That fucking Dandy would do that to you. Hurt Mikey just to flush you out. And you didn’t follow him. You stayed here like a good boy, and might have let him get killed. Or worse. He could end up like you. 

He barely noticed Gerard getting up and sliding into the seat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Pete almost flinched. “Hey. I’m worried too. Just try to calm down, okay? Mikey wouldn’t want you to freak out like this, Wentz. Just listen to me. If you could still breathe, I’d tell you to take deep breaths.”

Pete let out a sound that might have been a surprised snort as Frank walked across the warehouse floor, sitting on Pete’s other side and cuddling against him. Normally Pete would have done something horribly cliche, like hiss at them to go away, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. The worry and tension had pretty much drained him, and the sun rising behind the blackout curtains on the windows certainly wasn’t helping. Pete’s entire body was tensed, primed and listening to any sound within eighty feet of the warehouse in all directions. 

And then the door opened, quickly closing to reveal a tall, lanky figure in the brief silhouette that the sun offered. A heavy clunking noise rang through the large open space as Mikey dropped his backpack on the floor. “Hey, guys.” His quiet voice reached Pete’s ears easily, and he was up like a shot, standing at his boyfriend’s side quicker than thought. Somewhere behind him he heard Frank’s body hit the hard wooden bench, the absence of Pete’s body to lean against making him topple over. Pete ignored that and wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist. Burying his face in the taller man’s chest and nuzzling gently. He’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay was the only thought in his mind as Mikey leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I won’t let you do that again. Next time, I’m going with you,” Pete muttered into his chest.

"Get a room, guys," was Joe’s halfhearted taunt.

Mikey laughed softly. “Only a few strays and a Punk. No problems getting supplies. Come on, let’s go get your cocktail and then get you to bed. You look beat.”

Pete only obliged when Mikey slid inside his “coffin” with him. More like a trapdoor with a blanket thrown over it. But it kept the sun out and that’s all that mattered.

-

Mikey woke up that night with Pete curled so tightly around him that he might have sworn he was a boa constrictor and not a vampire. He managed to reach around so he could stroke his boyfriend’s back. Pete let out a quiet grunt in his sleep, followed by a soft sigh as he relaxed, his hold on Mikey loosening until he could breathe properly again. In the dim light from the warehouse shining through the blanket, he could see the strands of hair in Pete’s face, tangled and smooshed against one temple where it rested on Mikey’s chest. An experimental twitch of his leg told him that Pete’s feet were tangled with his own. Pete was still protecting him, even as he slept.

It was times like these that Mikey would think back to the way things used to be, before Pete went to that party in town. Before William bit him and turned him into what Gerard fondly referred to him as “the littlest vampire”. When all they cared about was the next song, the next tour. All those cups of coffee without any blood in them. Screaming fangirls. Stolen kisses behind the tour bus. But all of that changed when William and his Dandies descended on Chicago. It was lucky, or unlucky, Mikey supposed, that the band had been in Chicago when all the shit went down. Patrick had told him that before he and Andy found Pete huddled alone inside the warehouse, they had heard him _howling_ for Mikey. Hanging onto the memory of something that helped his humanity, or at least a shred of it, stay intact. Wanting some sense of normalcy as the Change took over his body, shaping him into what Mikey knew Pete thought of as monstrous. But Pete was still Pete, hidden under paler skin and fangs. His soul was still there. And he knew Pete would never hurt him on purpose.

Mikey jumped when he felt Pete’s head tilt to look at him. “Morning,” came the ironic, sleepy mumble. 

And Mikey just smiled and kissed him, hoping that everything went well with the raid that night. Wishing they could get rid of the bastard that had done this to his boyfriend.


End file.
